


PB&J

by stratataisen



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barricade chases down Jazz after and awkward situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PB&J

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challange post on http://tf2007fun.livejournal.com/ dealing whit PB&J (Prowl Barricade & Jazz). Now it's was suppose to be Prowl topping Barricade, but I just couldn't see it. lol So it ended up like this.  
> Comments are always welcome! =D  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the series or characters.

Jazz ripped down the old dirt road, tiring to ignore the blue flashing lights behind him a siren pierced the air.

 

“Jazz pull over!”

 

Jazz just revved his engine in response and sped up.

 

“Fragit, you stubborn Autobot, I said pull over!”  Barricade was starting to get annoyed with chasing the angry Autobot.  He grumbled has he too picked up speed to catch up to the silver bot.  It had only been a month since he defected from the Decepticon cause and already it seemed like he was on babysitting duty.

 

“Go suck your own slag, Barricade!”

 

Barricade growled, finally having enough of this little chase.  He opened up one of his guns available in his alt form.  Taking his time to aim he let off a shot that seared the side of Jazz’s driver’s side door.  If the Solstice was as angry as he sounded then the shot should push him over the edge to attack the former Decepticon, and it worked exactly as he planned.  The Autobot pulled a one eighty, transformed, and lunged at the Mustang.  He too transformed and dodged the attack.

 

“You fraggin’ Decepticon! What do ya want with me!?” Jazz yelled as he took another swing at the police cruiser.

 

Barricade managed to capture the irritated saboteur’s swinging fist.  “I just want to talk.”  He replied calmly. That calm turned into a growl as Jazz took another swing at him.  Twisting his body he threw the Solstice to the ground and pinned him there. “And you’re going to listen to me whether you want to or not.”

Jazz snorted. “What’s there ta talk about?”

The police cruiser gave him a serious look.  “Prowl….and what you feel for him.”

He looked away from Barricade, trying to tug his arms free from a clawed hand.  The same hand that only minutes ago had slide over the white and black chassis of another police cruiser. That thought caused the energon in Jazz’s systems to boil again.  Through the war, Jazz had managed to keep his feelings for the Autobot tactician a secret, and he was going to keep it that way. That is until battle at Mission City happened.  As he was being ripped apart by the Decepticon Leader the only thing he could process was regret, the regret of never knowing if he had a chance. So when he miraculously came back online a few months later he vowed to let his best friend know the truth.  Then Prowl finally made it to the Earth. Jazz waited for the perfect moment, he wanted the other to be ready to have this thrown in his lap, and then that moment came.  Prowl had gone for a drive earlier in the evening, intent on reveling the stress the twins had caused.  Jazz followed with the intent of confronting the other bot.  Later on he really wished he hadn’t followed. Jazz had spotted Prowl rolling into an old warehouse. Upon entering a few minutes after the other, he found the tactician beneath the former Decepticon.  Jazz’s logic processor had stopped and when the other Autobot looked up at him with shocked optics, he ran, even when he heard the other’s call for him to stop.

Barricade tilted his head. “Do you love him?”

“Why? What are ya goin’ ta do if I do?  Kill me, ‘cause he’s your Bonded?”

Barricade blinked. “My Bond-” He laughed, not an evil maniacal laugh, but a real one.  One that sounded very out of place coming from the former Con.  “Primus, you really are fragged.”

“What!?”

“Prowl and I aren’t bonded.” Barricade snickered. “Sure we’ve shared overloads before, but never more then that.”

“But…”

“We were friends before the war, before we took sides.” The black mech let the Solstice go, allowing the Autobot sit up. “And well you know the rest after that.”

“Yeah, but what about…”

“When he first got to Earth he contacted me, he asked me to meet him because he needed someone to listen. He talked, mainly about you, and I listened. Then today we met up again, he wanted my opinion on how to approach you with his feelings.” A smirk grew on Barricade’s face.  “I told him the best way to do that would be to just pin you to the floor and seduce you into submission. He gave me this look, I’m sure you know the one I’m talking about, and said that even if he wanted to he would never be able to pull it off. So I thought I should show him he could and that’s where you walked in.”

Jazz sat quietly after Barricade finished talking, a million different thoughts running through his processors.  His thoughts started to slow down and everything came together in his head.  The he started to laugh, he couldn’t help himself. “Primus, I’m such an idiot.”

Barricade rolled his optics and helped Jazz to his feet. “Yeah I kind of noticed.”  He ignored the glare as he shoved the silver bot towards the direction of the abandoned warehouse. “You better get going, I promised Prowl I’d send you back once I talked to you. He’s waiting for you back at the warehouse, probably pacing a hole into the floor.”

“Heh, he probably is.”  Jazz walked away from the shock trooper. “I can’t believe I’m sayin’ this ta ya, but thanks.”

Barricade grinned. “Don’t mention it. Seriously, don’t mention it, ever, to anyone. Or I’ll have to hunt you down and kill you.”

“Yeah, I figured.” Jazz snickered. He transformed and revved his engine. “Oh and Barricade?”

“What?”

If Jazz was in his bipedal form he would be smirking. “If ya ever touch Prowl again like ya did today…”

“You’ll kill me, I know.” Barricade rolled his optics, a very human like gesture from a former Decepticon. “Ruin all my fun, why don’t you.”

“Actually, I was goin’ ta say that I had ta be there when ya did, ta watch.”  Jazz winked a headlight playfully at the lager bot before driving off.  “See ya around ‘Cade.”

Barricade raised an optic ridge as he stared after the silver retreating Solstice.  A grin split across his faceplate. “Well, well, I might just have to take him up on that offer.”


End file.
